Smiles and Frowns, Love and Pain
by chicagofan1992
Summary: After years of not seeing anyone Ash finally heads back to Pallet Town and meets up with everyone. And that's when a series of very unexpected events happen. It's rated M because it can get violent. Although I would have preferred teen. M just to be sure
1. Chapter 1: High then Low

I want to make it known that I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters. This is my personal made up story. This is also my first Ash and Misty fanfiction story that I have posted online. So keep that in mind as you read it please. And don't let the fact that this is my first stop you. Hope you enjoy!

"Sigh".. "Thank Mew I finally see the house!" exclaims Ash. " I thought we'd never make it Pikachu!"

"Chaaa" Say's Pikachu with a happy but tired smile.

Ash and his beloved Pikachu are finally on a little break. They've been battling, training, and traveling non stop for the past 2 and a half years. And on their own at that. They felt that they were being held behind by all of the other activities their friends wanted to do while traveling with him. It helped him and Pikachu travel further. But at the same time they were lonely.

"It's about time for a break, i'm glad we're here now. I know mom would be happy to see us!" Ash knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" say's Delilah

"Ummmm, if i told you I made sure to change my underwear everyday like you told me 7 years ago would remember?" joke's Ash. And immediately the door opens

"Oh my baby boyyyy! Oh im so happy to see you!" Delilah starts to get teary eyed.

"Oh mom relax don't cry. I swear I really did change my underwear" say's Ash with his trademark grin. Delilah's so happy she can't help but laugh at his silly self.

"Oh Ash you're as silly as ever. I guess not even turning 18 in a few days can stop you from being your silly self huh?"

"Nope, of course not mom" Ash grins from ear to ear.

"Well come on in son, tell me all about what's been going on!" Delilah steps aside and let's Ash in then closes the door after him. She then grabs her cup of coffee and sits on the couch with Ash.

"Chuu pika pika pii"

"Pikachu say's he's sad you forgot about him" Delilah looks over at PIkachu and Pikachu nodes his head and drops his ears beside his head.

"Oh im so sorry Pikachu. You know I love you, I was just so overwhelmed at seeing Ash again for the first time in so long. I didn't mean to ignore you." She leans over and pats Pikachu on the head.

"Chaaaaaa!" exclaims Pikachu in content.

Ash looks back at his mom. " You know he's a big baby. Gotta show him some love too"

"I know, I know" goes Delilah. "I was just so excited to see you!. What are you doing here anyway?"

Ash leans back and get's more comfortable. "Nothing much. Just taking a little break from everything. Been training and trying really hard non stop for a couple years and i think me and my pokemon deserve a nice break. So I have Pikachu with me and the other's are with Professor Oak resting and meeting everyone. So now I'm back in my old town to see my mom and celebrate finally being able to wear dirty underwear if I choose." say's Ash with a nice size laugh to go along with it.

Delila laughs at her son. "Just as silly as always I see. I'm glad you're in such a great mood"

"Of course. I'm back home with my mom. Can't help but be happy!" Say's Ash with a huge smile on his face.

"So son. You're going to be here for your birthday right? How are you going to celebrate it? You are turning 18 after all. Pretty important age.." Delilah pauses for a second "Mew i feel old" she say's with a frown on her face.

"Oh mom don't worry" say's Ash trying to cheer her up. "You don't look a day past 25!"

Delilah giggles. "Thanks son. Too bad you're my son" she say's with a little wink.

"Ewwww mommm! Ew no! You can't say stuff like that!" exclaims Ash while hiding behind a pillow.

Delilah laughs a bit more. "Oh son you know i'm just playing. Now back on topic. What are you doing with your birthday? Should I invite all your friends and cook you up a big meal?"

Ash puts his hand behind his head and rubs it. "Well about that. I haven't been that good with keeping in contact so I'm sure they're all mad at me. I doubt any of them would even come. And if they did it would probably be to jump and attack me" He finishes his sentence with a shiver at the thought of Misty's mallet repeatedly pounding his head.

"Ash you have to do better. Although it doesnt' surprise me since you seem as if you hardly remember that you have a mother" she stare's him down after saying that.

"Hehe. Well I'm so busy you know? Besides. They all have a life too so they might not be too mad."

"Ash, you didn't at least stay in contact with Misty?"

Ash immediately blushes and starts to act nervous. "Ummmm MIsty? Why ummm… why would I stay in contact with her most? All my friends are important to me. I don't put any one of them in front of another one." Finishes Ash while rubbing his head and hardly keeping eye contact.

Delilah sighs at her son. "Ok then Ash, why do I see a lure of MIsty hanging around your neck? Do you keep all your friends hanging on you like that?"

Ash immediately tucks the lure that Misty gave him some years back inside of his shirt. "She get's real busy at the gym and all so she wanted to give me something to make sure I didn't forget about her." Ash bends his head and thinks to himself. "Although I could never forget you Misty"

Delilah gives up on the topic not wanting to ruin their reunion. "Ok son. I understand." She stands up and heads towards the kitchen then turns and looks at Ash. "Friends are like family. Stay in touch. When I'm not around it will always be friends that come to the rescue. I'm going to set up your birthday. Call all your friends and write a list of things to get. You should go take a bath and relax. I'm pretty sure you're tired from your journey here." After finishing her sentence she heads back and into the kitchen, not waiting on a response from Ash.

Ash looks at Pikachu. "She's probably right isn't she buddy?"

"Yes Ash, that's what i've been trying to tell you! Im sure everyone misses you and they're always there for you."

Ash gives Pikachu a confused look. "Pika pal I was speaking about the shower part." He sniffs his under arm's. I think she had a point. I smell like Muk all over!"

Pikachu shake's his head at his trainer's stupidity then shocks him out of frustration and jumps down from his shoulder and heads into the kitchen. Ash then makes another comment that pikachu hears that causes him to go back in the living room and shock Ash again out of is already high irritation from his trainer. He then leave's a charred and uncouncious Ash sitting leant on the couch and heads back into the kitchen with Delilah.

LATER THAT DAY

Ash is laying in his bed. Feeling back to normal after a big dinner that his mom created.

"Mom really put everything together. And in such a short amount of time too. Can't believe she got in touch with all of my friends like that within a 1 hr time frame and on such short notice like that. Show's how good of a friend I am." Ash chuckles to himself. He then looks to his right at a photo of him, brock, pikachu, and last but not least. Misty. Upon seeing her he gets butterflies in his stomach with the anticipation of seeing her soon.

"It's been so long since i've her, or any of them… I can't wait to see them all again." Ash turns back over in his bed and looks at the ceiling. Starting to feel his body fall asleep he closes his eye's and wishes that sleep comes over him soon so that he can be a day closer to seeing "her" again. And shortly after. He get's his wish.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Yawwwwwnnnnnnn!" goes Ash very loudly waking his electric pal beside him as well. "Good morning buddy. Feeling good?" Pikachu looks at him with daggers in his eyes for being waken up so early and turns his head. Ash sweatdrops and slowly gets out of bed in fear of being shocked. "I'm just gonna go downstairs" Ash say's aloud more so to himself than to pikachu. He then proceeds to go to the bathroom after he leave's his room but then stop's once he hears a manly voice downstairs. It was low so he couldn't quite make it out. He knew it couldn't be Professor Oak since he had to be at the lab to take care of the pokemon at this time. Ash's curiosity finally gets the better of him and he heads downstairs only to find a certain squinted eyed friend of his talking to his mom. Upon hearing Ash come downstairs they stop their conversation and Brock greets Ash with a huge smile.

"Why if it isn't Ash. No time no see man. But i guess compared to all of our other friends our time apart has been the shortest." Ash walks up to Brock and hugs him. "Hey Brock, whatcha doin here? The party isn't till tomorrow." Ash say's with a questioning tone.

"Well you know I'm one to be early rather than late. And Your mom has a lot to prepare on such a short notice. I figured I could come a little early and help out. After all i'm only a few towns away. I have the shortest distance of everyone so I can easily go back home and come back tomorrow." Delilah walks up beside Brock and smile's. "And i'm grateful for Brock's help too. I really had my hands full doing this by myself. And Mew know's that you wouldn't of been of help" Say's Delilah looking straight at her son. Ash just puts his head down for a second then lifts it up and grins. "I'll learn one day." He say's. "Yeah right." Say's Brock. "That'll be the same day he admits to Misty that he's madly in love with her." "Yeah son, when will you finally tell her. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to finally have you tell her how you feel." Ash turns a very bright red and immediately denies.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. Why do I have to be in love with her because she's a female that's my best friend?" Say's Ash getting defensive.

"Ash, we see the look in your eye's when you look at her. Or atleast I do. You forget I did travel with you two for 5 straight years. And I'm older and not naive. I'm 21 years old. I know what love is and all the signs. And I know you two very well. I can tell that there's something there no matter how much you deny it." " And I know my son very well Mr. Ketchum. And i'm older and wiser than Brock. I know what love is. I mean I do have a 18 year old son after all that was created out of love. So I think I definitely know what love is."

Ash knows he's losing the battle with Brock and his mother. He can't do anything but stand there blushing and attempt to hide the truth although he know's he's doing a horrible job at doing so. He decides to throw in the towel and just leave the room. "Umm, nice seeing ya Brock. Glad you could make it. I'm gonna go ahead and get my day started. Might as well seeing as how yall have already woke me up with a barrage a questions." He shakes his head slightly and heads upstairs. Brock and his mother just laughs at the in love teenager and continue about their business.

THE BIG DAY

"Okay, now that everyone is here. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate all of you that could make it on such short notice. My son isnt' the best with communication and without me we all wouldn't be together today. But that hardly matters. All that matters is that we're all here today in celebration of Ash turning another year older and finally reaching adulthood. So enjoy today with him everyone!" Delilah finishes her little speech and everyone claps. By now everyone has already met and got aquainted. Well everyone besid's the two that's most commonly said to be so in love with each other.

"Where is that boy." Say's Misty looking for Ash. She then feels a tap on her shoulder. "You mean man right? I'd hate to think I turned 18 for no reason if I'm still going to be looked at as a boy." Misty quickly turns around to see that trademark grin she fell in love with so many years ago. She then throws herself at him and gives him a huge hug. Surprising him and causing him to stumble a little. "Hey Mist" Say's Ash while wrapping his arms around Misty as well. "Someone "Mist" me I see. Ash chuckles at his joke. Misty laughs as well and rolls her eyes. She then stops hugging him and quickly punches him twice in the chest. "Owww" Say's Ash rubbing his chest. "I spoke too soon I see." No Ash you didn't. I did miss you and that's why I hit you. You don't go 3 YEARS without speaking to your best friend!" Misty pulls out her old Mallet and stares Ash down. Ash chuckles nervously and slowly backs up. "I think I'm gonna go and chat it up with everyone else" Misty puts up her mallet, stands up straight and grabs his arm. "No you're not mister. You're coming with me. Seeing as how i was your first friend I'm more important. So let's go!" She say's very sternly and starting to pull Ash with her. "Mistyyyy! Where are we going?" "We're going for a walk down that path behind your mom's house. We got some catching up to do." Ash sighs and relaxes his body so that she could drag him along easier. After about 5 minutes or so of her pulling him and them walking in silence. She finally lets him go and turns to face him.

"Umm Misty. Why did you bring me all the way to this cliff? I know I can do a better job of staying in contact. But do I really deserve to die?" Misty laughs at Ash. "Oh don't worry. I didn't bring you out here to kill you. At least not yet anyway." She gives Ash a serious look and he gulps. "Ash I brought you out here to talk to you. I wanted some privacy. Somewhere away from all the noises and people." "Umm okay. Well you got me Mist. Shoot!" Says Ash excitedly. Misty smiles up at him and begins talking.

"So Ash. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just continuing my goal to become the worlds Number One Pokemon Master!" Say's Ash with a look of fire in his eyes. Misty smiles at the passion she see's in his eyes.

"Well that's good Ash. I'm glad to hear that. I know you'd never give up on your dream."

"Of course not Mist. But what about you? How have you been?" Misty's smile starts to fade as she begins speaking.

"I've been ok. Battling trainer's almost everyday and tending to the gym. trying to keep us from going bankrupt because my sister's don't know how to stop spending money." Misty shakes her head. "But besides that nothing much. The usual." Ash could tell there was a sadness in her voice and proceeded to ask her about it.

"Misty, I can tell somethings wrong. You lost your cheerful tone. What's up?" Say's Ash with worry in his voice. Misty laughs to herself in her head. Thinking about how he's not as dense and oblivious as he use to be. Misty looks him in the eye and decides to be honest.

"Ash. I havent had many friends in life. I haven't been close to many people in my life actually. I lost my parents in an accident at an early age. I've been taken care of my sister's since then and they're only concerned about looking good and shopping. I've never been close to them or ever been able to relate to them. And then I met you." She pauses for a second to calm down. She can feel herself starting to get emotional. And on cue Ash must have been able to notice as well because he help her hand to console her. She looks down at their hands and then back up at Ash. Feeling the strength to continue with him holding her hand.

"Ash, I met you. And then Brock. And I traveled with you two for almost 5 years. And in those 5 years I learned so much. About the world. About myself. About pokemon. About everything! It felt right traveling the world and being by your side. Yeah we argued a lot and fought but that was out of love and us being stubborn kids. You were my best friend. You always fought for me. And although you were very dense, you were always there and always helped me when you could. I got close to you. To our travels. To that life. And then I had to leave…." Misty starts to get emotional again and she knew she couldn't hold her emotions in for too much longer. But she continued anyway. "Ash these past 3 years away from you have been the hardest. After being by your side. And traveling and out in the world with you for those 5 years to being stuck in that gym alone without you has been the worst time of my life!" Misty then starts to cry and leans on Ash and cries into his chest. Ash wraps his arm around her and runs his hands into her hair. He never knew he meant so much to the firery red head that he use to fight with every day. "Shhhh its okay Misty. I'm here. I'm here." Misty starts to cry harder and tightens her grip on him. "A.. A… Ash p.. please don't lea… leave me like that again. I.. I can't take it" Ash holds her tighter. "I won't Misty. I'm here. I've always been here." Ash pulls them apart slightly and puts his hand on her cheek and starts to wipe the tears away while caressing her cheek as well. She looks into his eyes and he smiles at her.

"Well well well, look at the two love birds. Too bad I have to break yall apart. Looks like you two were having a really deep connection." The man speaking and a woman that's with him walks towards Ash and Misty then stops. "Remember us?" Ash immediately gets defensive and has a annoyed look in his eyes.

"Butch and Cassidy. What the hell do you two want? Snarls Ash.

"Well, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? That's not how you greet old friends of yours. Your house isn't very far right? I could quickly go and teach her a lesson for you." She say's with a smirk on her face.

"What did you just say!" Snaps Ash

"Oh don't get your panties up in a bunch. We'd be stupid to go there with all those people and their pokemon. But im sure you two don't have any on you and Pikachu isn't around so this is a perfect opportunity. Just hand over what the boss wants and you can go"

"Wait, if Pikachu isn't here with me and neither are any of my other pokemon then what do you want?" Butch points at Misty. Misty steps back a little bit out a surprise and Ash steps in front of her. "What the fuck does your boss want with her?" Yells Ash. Butch gets a evil look on his face.

"Let's just say he needs someone to do what it takes to make babies with. But excluding the baby part" "Boss needs a sex slave" Say's Cassidy stepping in. "And he has chosen her to do it with. He said that he's been watching her blossom for awhile and now he wants her for his own." Ash get's pissed.

"There's no way in hell you're taking her with you. I'd die before that happens!"

"Oh really? I was hoping you'd say that. I've been wanting a fight for a while." Butch hands his stuff to Cassidy and cracks is knuckles and neck to get loose. Ash gently pushes Misty back a little to get her out of danger.

"You ready Ketchum?" Ask Butch. "Because I don't give a damn!" With that he charges towards Ash and starts to swing wildly at him. Ash starts to easily dodge his attacks and is surprised that this grown man could be so horrible at fighting. As Butch throws another punch off target, Ash grabs his arm and breaks it causing Cassidy and Misty to gasp and Butch to scream loudly in pain. He immediately drops down and looks at his arm to see that the bone was sticking out and he was losing a lot of blood. "Aahhhhhh you fucking prick, you broke my arm!" Ash relaxes and stands up straight out of his fighting pose.

"Yeah I know. I did it on purpose. I don't want to fight you. So I figured that would end the fight quicker. You should go to the hospital before you lose too much blood." Cassidy runs by Butch's side and looks at his arm and then up at Ash. "You're gonna pay for this Kechum.!" She reaches for a Pokeball and throws it out. "Go Beedrill!" Out of the pokeball comes a bigger than normal beedrill with a very pissed look on it's face. "Attack Beedrill! Kill that bastard and come back once you're done!" She then pulls out another pokeball with a charizard in it and places Butch on the back of it and then herself and they fly off.

"Ash, what do we do?" Say's a very worried Misty. Team Rocket has never tried to kill them before so she's not sure what to do. She starts to walk up to Ash and then almost immediately the beedrill charges at her with incredible speed. It points it's stinger on the lower part of its body at her and Misty is frozen in shock. And right as it's about to make impact with Misty Ash pushes her out of the way and the beedrill penetrates him right in the middle of his back. Misty get's up and turns around to see Ash stumbling towards the edge of the cliff with the stinger in his back. "ASH!" Yells Misty running towards him and starting to cry. Ash slowly stands up breathing hard and heavily and looks down to see blood rushing down his body. He starts to lose his vision and can't focus too well on his surroundings.

"Ash, Ash! Be okay, please be okay!" Say's Misty who is crying heavily now as she reaches Ash.

"Misty?" Say's Ash. "I'll be okay." He tries to give her a smile but he starts to spit out blood as he does. Misty gasp! "Ash oh Mew! No no no Ash please no." She drops down and starts to weep while holding onto his leg. Ash looks down at her and tries to reach out and pull her up but he notices the beedrill coming again and braces himself for the attack. Ash, knowing what was about to happen shoved Misty off of him so she didn't meet the same fate as he did. Misty looks up at Ash unfortunately just in time to see him get tackled head on by the beedrill and watches in horror as he grabs the beedrill and they both go falling off the cliff. Misty crawls to the edge of the cliff and screams Ash's name as she watches him and the beedrill fall into the river and out of sight. She then begins to weep uncontrollably and blacks out…

An: Well how'd you guy's like it? This isn't the whole story. This is only the beginning. And before I continued I wanted all of the reader's feedback. How you felt about my style of writing and the story itself. I plan on this being a long story. Probably two or three more parts about the same length of this or longer. And if i get enough positive feedback I will continue. So please. All comments and reviews are appreciated..!


	2. Chapter 2: Moving on?

A/N: Sorry about taking this chapter down so fast. I know some of you were in the middle of reading this chapter. But for some reason my whole chapter was bunched up into one very long paragraph. So I had to take it down and fix it. Anyway, here's the story!

Today was a usual day. Nature woke everyone up with it's sun. Pidgey's and other bird pokemon were chirping and making noise. And I lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. "Wonder what today has in store for me" I think to myself. I turn on my side and look at the other person in the room with me. My friend May of about 4 years. She was still sleep. Looking tired and restless. She was up all night fighting with a certain pokemon trainer that loved roses. They were a cute couple. Always fault a lot. Kind of reminded me of me and … I turn back over and look at the ceiling again. It's been two years since what happened. And i'm finally understanding that he won't be back. He died protecting me. But was it worth it? What if I had went with those two instead? He'd still be alive and maybe he would have saved me. I'm positive he would have. Was it his time to die then. In that way and like that? He just turned 18 and hadn't even gotten a chance to reach his dream of becoming a pokemon Master. All because of me.. It was hard on me for awhile. Having to explain to everyone what happened. Watching his mom and Pikachu go into a deep depression that rivaled even mines. His mom still hasn't come out of hers. But I can't blame her. Ash was her everything. She finally saw him again for the first time in years and then just like that he was taken away. And then Pikachu turned aggressive. He wanted nothing to do with anyone. He's been with me since then. I guess he knew that me and Ash were the closest and he wanted to be with me. Maybe he feels Ash presence around me. He doesn't get on my shoulder though. I guess that honor was meant for Ash and Ash only. "Sigh" Surprisingly I'm better than I thought I'd be. I'm still pretty down in the dumps. Especially when I'm left alone. But I haven't been alone much. Thanks to May who's been staying here ever since then so that I wouldn't be alone. I dont' know what i'd do without her. And thanks to this guy I've been dating for about a year. It seemed ridiculous at first to get into a relationship or date someone after the love of my life died. But at the urging of May and my sister's I finally went on a date with this guy named Rick just to make them shut up. And for some reason, he took my mind off of Ash. Like completely. When I'm with him it's the only time i'm not thinking of Ash. And so between May and dating Rick. I haven't been able to stay in the dumps and be depressed which i'm sure is a good thing. "Yawwwwn!" I stretch and sigh again then get up. I've laid around enough. Time to get up and get my day started. If I lay around and think too long and too hard I begin to get sad and cry once I really let my mind settle on that.

I slowly get out of the bed. Trying not to wake May or Pikachu. I have a date with Rick this morning and I need to go ahead and get ready. Most people I'm sure only have one date during a day and it's usually at night. But for some reason Rick like's to take me out in the morning or afternoon and at night. I slowly go into my closet and pull out my outfit that I had put together ahead of time last night. I leave out the room and head to the shower. I have about 40 minutes left before Rick gets here. Perfect amount of time for me to take a good shower and be ready. I get undressed and look at myself in the mirror. I've finally grown into a beautiful young lady. My hair ran all the way down to my butt. My legs were toned and were just outright sexy. Especially when I wore hills. And my curves were better than all three of my sister's. "I can see why Rick is into me" I say out loud to myself and chuckle a little. I tear my eye's away from myself and hop into the shower. Time was ticking!

THE DATE

Misty and Rick were sitting across from each other waiting on their meals at the Snorlax Cafe. As you can imagine due to the name. It was a place that wasn't shy on food. They gave you huge servings of food that by the time you're done knocks you out like a Snorlax. It was one of the most known places and town. And one of the most expensive.

"So Misty, how are you this morning?"

"Oh I'm fine. I slept okay. The usual. Nothing special. How about you Rick?"

"Same as yours. Slept in until it was time for me to get ready for our date."

"Why'd you want to get out so early? I mean it's not that early but usually if we go out in the beginning of the day you wait a little later to come and get me." Misty ask. Rick's usual smile leaves and is replaced with a look of seriousness in his eye's.

"Misty, how have you enjoyed the past two years with me?" Rick ask Misty looking straight into her eye's.

"I've enjoyed them a lot Rick. You know that. You've helped me through the hardest thing I've experienced in my life. Something I thought I'd never get over. But you quickly changed that. I hardly even think about it now thanks to you."

"Misty, you know time is short and life doesn't play favorites. Life is very unexpected. Each day you wake up something unexpected could happen. Life isn't promised. After what happened to your friend I'm sure you understand that" Misty sadly nods her head. "Okay, well with that being said." He stands up and walks towards Misty, holds her hand and gets on one knee. "Misty, will you marry me? Allow me to continue to make you happy and keep your thoughts positive instead of negative?" He looks at her with pleading eyes.

Misty doesn't know what to think. Ever since Rick came into her life, she hasn't been very emotional. Actually she's pretty nonchalant about things. She doesn't get excited with her pokemon who she hardly tends to anymore. No more mallet. No more anything. Almost as if it take's too much energy out of her to forget about Ash to put any emotion into anything else. And now for the first time in a while she finally feels something. She looks down at her hand and then up and Rick and smiles. "Yes, yes Rick. I'll marry you." Rick smiles and places a huge diamond ring onto her finger. She gasp at the size and quality of the ring. She looks it over with her ocean blue eye's. Taking in it's beauty in amazement. She couldn't believe something like this was being given to her. Rick guide's her and pulls her up gently by her hand and gives her a huge hug. "Yes, just a few more steps and finally Misty will be mines" Say's Rick to himself in his head with a huge almost sinister grin plastered on his face that Misty couldn't see. He pulls apart from Misty and pulls out his wallet. Throws some money onto the table and walks out pulling Misty along with him. Once outside he turns to her.

"So Misty. When do you want to have the wedding? I know I just proposed but I'd like to do it soon. I have to leave to Hoenn for a business trip in a little bit. A week and a half from now to be exact. And I'd like for us to have a wedding and be able to have a honeymoon of at least a few days before I have to go. Who knows how long I'll be gone. You know how business is. And I don't want you being stolen from me while I'm gone. You know you're the most sensational out of all of your sister's" He say's with a little wink. Misty blushes and thanks him for the compliment. "Umm I don't know. That's pretty sudden but if you want to I guess I can. I'd like to have like a getting married party or something first though if that's okay with you. Invite all my friends over and everything. Talk it over with them. Although I'm sure they'll all be happy and excited for me." Rick nods his head and says "Ok. Let's go ahead and get you home then. You plan your party and I'll plan our wedding." Misty smiles and nods her head excitedly. They then head towards the car and get in. He drops her off and heads home. All the while thinking to himself about how much easier this was to him than expected.

Few Hours Later

"I still cannot believe he asked you to marry him! No, take that back. I can believe that. If I was gay I'd be all over you too." Misty laughs a little at this. "What I can't believe, is that you actually said YES!" Say's May, still shocked at Misty's decision.

"Well believe it May. I did. Rick is a good man and he treats me well. I'm moving on. I can't be sad my whole life. Don't you want me happy and in a good mood? That's why you moved in here with me isn't it?" May opens her mouth but quickly closes it. She had her there. That was the exact reason why she had moved in. She dropped down on the bed and crossed her arms knowing she had nothing else to say. Misty smiled knowing she had won. "So May, are you going to help me put together this party or not?" Asked Misty. "Sigh, yes." Say's May." "Good exclaims Misty" Lets start calling!

MISTY'S PRE-WEDDING PARTY

Everyone was downstairs. Talking, catching up and having a good time. And the star of the party was nowhere to be found. Misty was upstairs in her room keeping to herself and having a hard time keeping herself together. All that emotion and the feelings that had seemed to disappear the past few years actually hadn't. Because Misty was crying uncontrollably all of a sudden due to the memories of Ash. She hadn't seen Rick in a few days and throughout that time of not seeing him, she has been very depressed and emotional. In fact, after putting together the party and getting everything scheduled and ready. She's been like that ever since. She just couldn't get the memory of that handsome raven haired friend out of her mind. And every second without her around seemed to hurt her more. What was going on? She thought she had moved on. She thought Rick was it. But instead she's upstairs weeping with all of her close friends downstairs wondering what was going on. "knock knock knock".. Misty sits up at the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Go away" Say's Misty through tears. Instead of going away, the person actually did the opposite and came into the room then closed the door behind them.

"What do you want Brock? Didn't I ask you to go away?" Snaps Misty.

"Hey don't get mad at me. You're like my sister and i'm like your brother. I couldn't just sit downstairs and chat it up knowing you were up here suffering." He walks over to her and sits beside her on the bed. "What's wrong?" He ask with a worried tone. Misty wipes her face and tries to calm down. After a few seconds she looks ahead of her at the wall and starts to speak. "Brock, for the past two years I've hardly thought about Ash. And i've been okay. I was madly in love with Ash. He was my dream. The most important person in my life… And then….. he was killed….. protecting me… And that first year was sooooo hard. And then Rick came around. And he's been around almost everyday. And he's kept my mind clear. And then a few day's before my wedding. I don't see Rick for a few days and instead of crying over him. I'm crying over Ash just as hard as I did a few years ago. Why now Brock? Is this a warning or some kind of message. Is my heart forever Ash's? I always thought it was and then Rick changed my mind. But what if my heart never did? What do I do?" Say's Misty doing her best to fight back tears.

"Misty. We all know how you felt about Ash. And we believe he felt the same way. Why else would he protect you like that? Maybe Ash will always have your heart. Maybe it took Rick being gone for once for you to realize that. But Misty, you can still love another person. Maybe Ash has a special place in your heart. But maybe Rick can earn himself a similar spot. All I know is that you seemed happy the past 2 years. Nonchalant yes, but kinda happy as well. Not depressed and crying at least. And you're still not completely over what happened. You've just suppressed it really. But as you two relationship grows I think the easier Ash's death on you will be. Just give it time and give a try." Say's Brock rubbing her arm. He then gets up and holds out a hand to Misty. "Come on, lets go enjoy your party." Brock say's with a smile. "Misty wipes her face again and grabs Brock's hand and allows him to pull her up. She then gives a smile to him and they both head downstairs. As they reach the bottom of the stairs Brock yells out to everyone. "Look who I found!" Everyone turns and see's Misty and all at once they start clapping. Misty lets out a small smile and looks at Brock and say's thanks. He then walks off to go mingle to some of their hotter friends. Misty rolls her eyes at her old friend ways. She then turns her head to see Gary approaching her.

"Well hello there red, how ya been? Hadn't seen ya since the reunion."

"Oh i'm ok. holding up pretty well. I mean i'm about to get married so things have to be going pretty decent."

"Good to hear. You sure you ready to get married? I mean you're only like 22 and once you get married you like have to have sex with your husband. Because if you don't and he has sex with someone else its considered your fault since you weren't making love to him like a wife is supposed to. Same goes the other way around. And you can't get a divorce if you're the one making mistakes. So basically, you better make sure this is who you really want in the long run cause you can find yourself kinda trapped." Misty just stare's at Gary in amazement. "What?" Ask Gary.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just kinda surprising coming from you. You know we've had our fights too."

"Yeah well, losing Ash changed a lot for everyone I guess. Including me. We might have fought but he was a friend. And i'm sure he'd appreciate me looking out for you." Misty hugs Gary which surprises him a little but then he hugs back. Misty then pulls away and gives him a smile.

"Thanks Gary. For the advice and helping. I'll make sure to remember that"

"Good" Says Gary with a wink. "I'm outie, see ya around" He says as he walks away and leave the party. "If Gary can take Ash's death in a positive way and be mature then so can I." Thinks Misty to herself. She then get's up and starts to mingle with everyone. Maybe today wasn't so bad afterall.

WEDDING DAY

"Oh Mew Misty I'm so nervous!" Shrieks May.

"What are you nervous for? I'm the one signing my life away!" Joke's Misty

"Really!? That's what you feel you're doing? Then don't do this!" She yells at Misty. Irritated, Misty pulls out her trusty Mallet and looks at May.

"I.. was… joking!" She says through gritted teeth. "Now get it together May before I knock it in you. I can't have my bridesmaid acting like a fool. May puts up her arms as if she's defeated.

"Ok, ok. I will. I'm just a wreck i'm sorry. I just want the best for my bestfriend. You've been through a lot. I don't want you to go through more." Misty grabs May's hand and looks at her.

"May don't worry. You've been a big help. And between you and him I don't know what I would have done. But I don't have to worry about that because you two were there. You moved in just to make sure I was ok. That's a true friend and I appreciate that. But don't worry. I'm a big girl and I have my trusty mallet that you know i'm great at using. Don't worry too much." Say's Misty grinning at May. May sighs and then smiles and looks at Misty.

"You're right. I should stop. You're grown and intelligent. I'm sure you'll be fine." May hugs Misty and then leaves the room. Misty follows May out of the room and the once she felt the coast was clear she dropped on the couch in the room and started crying. It took everything out of her to hold that in while May was in the room. She knew she wasn't in love with Rick. She knew she was just using him to keep her mind off of Ash and what happened. The past almost week without him showed her that. But what she was doing now is why she was marrying him. Crying, crying and crying. She wanted it to stop. She literally felt as if she could of cried a river by now. And if sex with Rick every now and then would keep her mind and heart off of the person who can never be replaced. Then that's what she was willing to do. She picked herself up and cleaned her face. Took a look at herself in the Mirror and then sighed. "Ok Misty. It's time." She says to herself. She then leaves out of the room and heads towards the isle.

THE RECEPTION

"Well Misty, I always knew i'd see this day. Although I thought it would be with someone else…. But either way. Congrats!." Say's Brock.

"Thanks Brock. I really wish more people could have made it. I asked Ms. Ketchum because you know she's like a mother to me but she said she couldn't make it."

"That's understandable. I wonder if she'll ever be ok. And I'm sure it didn't help that once you finally got married, it wasn't her son that you were getting married to."

"Yeah" Say's Misty in a sadder tone. "But life moves on. Or so i've been told. Can't dwell on the past. I'm sure Ash would kill me if I didn't enjoy my life because of that. Don't you?" Brock laughs at the idea.

"Yeah for sure. He'd probably make Pikachu shock you. By the way." Say's Brock looking around. "Where is PIkachu at anyway.?"

"Oh he's at the gym. He only stays around me. But he doesn't go out. Won't even play with any of the other pokemon. You know how loyal pokemon are. You remember Ash's Charizard and what happened with that when we first saw it?

"Yeah he refused to get off of that stump for that horrible trainer"

"Exactly. And that trainer was horrible to him. So just think of the connection Pikachu had with him. I doubt Pikachu will ever be the same." They both get quiet for a second.

"Well anyway, congrats again Misty. Enjoy this day. Lets stop with the sad talk. Deal?"

"Deal" Smile's Misty.

"MISTY!" Misty turns to see who's calling her.

"Oh hey Rick. What's up?"

"Time to go. You know I don't have that many day's to spend with you before I go so I want to get the honeymoon started ASAP so that I can relax and enjoy a little more time with my wife."

"Okay. That's fine. I kinda figured we'd be leaving soon anyway."

"Okay honey, well I'll be out in the car." He kisses her and then walks away. Misty looks back at Brock.

"This is it Brock. The honeymoon. I'm more nervous of this than I was about the marriage."

"It's okay Misty. I'm sure I know what you're referring to. Just trust yourself and trust him. He is your husband after all and you knew the laws of marriage going into it. So don't think too much about it."

"I'll try not to." Misty kisses Brock on the cheek. "I'll see you later Brock."

"Ok." Brock replies. He watches Misty walk off and say her goodbyes to everyone and then leaves. He then pulls out a can of Mistys favorite drink "Ocean Breeze" out of his pocket and looks at it. "Yeah, we'll find out a lot from this honeymoon. Be careful Misty." He say's to himself. He then puts the can back up and heads home himself.

HONEYMOON

Misty and Rick were laying on the couch in their suite at a very luxurious hotel in Vermillion City. They were watching a movie. A third movie to be exact. Misty was uncomfortable with the expectations that a honeymoon brings and was trying to prolong it by asking to watch movie after movie about romance so that he would think she was crying over the movie when in actuality, she was crying over Ash. At this point even though she was with Rick. It's almost as if he wasn't even there. Her thoughts were all on Ash just like they were before she met Rick. Which confused her. Because the only reason she married Rick was because he kept her mind off of Ash. And that wasn't happening at all at the moment.

By this time Rick was getting impatient. He knew he didn't have much time left to try and get her to have sex before she gave him some bs excuse about being sleepy or something. So he gets up and sits on top her on the couch. Misty a bit surprised at this ask him what he's doing.

"Trying to show my woman the passion that I have inside for her." He say's as he begins to kiss on her neck." She's very uncomfortable with this. The touch of him on her made her uneasy. She starts to move around to prevent him from kissing her neck. He gets irritated and lays her on her back on the couch and lays on top of her. Pinning her arms down as well.

"Rick what are you doing?" Misty asked.

"I just told you what it was I was trying to do." He says starting to try and seduce her again. But again Misty starts to move around.

"Rick stop. I'm not ready for this yet." He looks up at her.

"Stop? You want me to stop?" He ask. Then he laughs. "Misty you married me today. I'm your husband and I have every right to…" He grabs her breast. "do as I please to this amazing body of yours." He say's with a wicked grin. Misty starts to get scared and starts struggling to get free.

"Rick get off of me!" She screams. For a second Rick does as she says. And just as Misty starts to relax he slaps her hard. He then pins her down again and looks her in her tear filled eyes. "Look Bitch! The only reason I married you was because I wanted to fuck you. It's the least you could do to make up for what you did to me. Obviously the big man saw something and I want to be the first to get in it before he does." Misty eyes get wide in horror! "Butch?" She ask hoping she's wrong. "In the flesh." He say's. He then starts to rip Misty's clothes off of her. She starts to cry and scream as she continues to struggle. He then pulls down his pants and boxers. Misty closes her eyes and cries harder. "How could I be so stupid" She thinks to herself. "How could I allow myself that married the man that tried to take me to be a sex slave? And that played a direct part in Ash being taken away from me? I deserve this for being so stupid." And just as she's ready to give in. She feels all of the weight that was on her gone and hears someone grunting. She opens her eyes to see Butch trying to pick himself up and another guy in black standing over him. He wipes the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand and looks up at the guy standing in front of him. He stands up and gets into his fighting stance then speaks

"I guess you must have 9 lives. How many times do you have to die Ketchum!?" Ketchum?! It couldn't be… Ash?!

A/N: Thanks to all that replied. I didn't mean to sound as if I was refusing to continue my story if I didn't get enough reviews. I just wanted at least one person to send me a review saying they wanted me to continue and I got that so thanks. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one wanting me to continue. Because if so then there would have been no need for me to continue posting it on here. Anyway. Thanks for reading this Chapter. Obviously its not the end and there's more to come. I know it's been moving along kind of slow but it's all been to set up the next chapter which will definitely be more interesting. So thanks for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter. Again, all reviews and comments are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Misty couldn't believe it. Could this man possibly be Ash. It couldn't be! "I watched him die myself. There's no way he could have lived through that. Especially after being gone for almost 3 years. Why would he up and appear now? Maybe there's another man named Ketchum that Butch knows. But why would he save me? The only Ketchum I knew was Ash and Ash's father was never around so he'd have no idea who I am. And that's if he was even alive." Misty thought to herself. Her mind was racing now. She had no idea what was going on. Her feeling of fear quickly disappeared and was replaced with curiosity and wonder. She had to see his face. Misty sat up and stared hard at the back of the guy's head. Waiting intently for him to turn around. But she didn't have to wait that long. Because once he spoke. She knew.

"Leave her alone Butch. Didn't you get enough last time? You just don't learn your lesson do you?"

"I could same the same about you. You were suppose to be dead. What the hell are you doing back?!"

"None of your business. Just know that you can't easily kill me. And I'd never let you hurt her!" He yells. Butch smiles and eases out of his fighting stance. "Too late. You already have. See, she's my wife now. So what I was trying to do with her was perfectly legal. And now that you're back and she can't have you because she's with me. It make's it all sweeter!" He grabs his keys from the table. "Well seeing as how there's nothing you can do to me since you have no evidence of anything. I'll be leaving. Leaving you two alone to cry over what can no longer happen is reward enough to me!" He blows Misty a kiss and walks out the hotel laughing. The man stands up straight and sighs. He then starts to walk to the door as well but then he's stopped.

"Ash?" Misty say's quietly and nervously. All the signs pointed to it infact being Ash. But she had to see his face to know for sure. "Ash?" She says again a little louder. He stops moving and stands still. Misty slowly gets up and walks towards him. She then slowly turns him around to face her. And once they connect eyes she immediately gasp and holds her hands to her face and starts to cry. For almost 3 years all she could do was dream of him. And now, she was looking into the chocolate brown eyes of the trainer that she had fell in love with so many years ago. Misty takes a few steps back in disbelief. Still unable to speak. And after a few seconds she finally gains her voice. And just as she's about to speak he takes off out of the hotel. Misty tries to go after him but her legs wouldn't move due to the shock of just realizing that Ash Ketchum was indeed alive. She drops down on her knees and bows her head and cries. Ash was alive. And he ran off. And she didn't know how to contact him or anything. She wipes her eyes and looks up to see a letter on the floor. She slowly picks it up and reads it. It was written to and it said.

_**Dear Misty,**_

_If you're reading this it's because you've came in contact with me. I'm sorry if i didn't speak to you. I don't think I could. It would be way too difficult. _

_I've been following you for a few months now. Secretly of course. It's been difficult because i've had to mask my strength and keep my distance so that Pikachu didn't notice me. Although I did get caught. Brock caught me once so he's the only person that knows i'm alive other than you. But i'm sure now that between the two of you everyone will soon find out._

_I was in a coma for 2 years. I woke up in the orange island. I don't know how I got there but I did. I then spent half a year getting my strength back. I didn't want anyone to see me again as a skeleton. Probably would think i'm a zombie or something. _

_Anyway, I don't have much else to say. I'm sorry I had to meet you again in the way that I did. More than likely it's because something bad happened and that's what I was afraid of. Don't bother looking for me. I don't want to be found. I've been hiding all this time for a reason after all. Continue living your life. _

_-Love, Ash_

Misty carefully folded the letter up and put it in her pocket. She then stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She was done crying. The tough fiery red head that she use to be disappeared. But she was tired of crying. No more. Ash was alive and she wasn't going to settle for sitting there crying her eyes out. She was going to find answers and she was going to find them now. She put her clothes back on and got her stuff then quickly left the hotel. She wasn't going to lose him again.

THE NEXT DAY

"Okay is everyone here?!" Asked Misty loud and clear.

"Yes!" Say's everyone. "Now do you mind telling us what's going on and why you're not with Rick on your honeymoon?" Said Tracey

"Yeah." Say's Paul. "Me and Dawn had some important stuff to tend to but you said it was urgent so we're missing it. It better be good."

"I'm getting to that!" She says almost yelling. "And Paul do NOT test me right now. Not until I get some answers!."

"Misty what's going on? I haven't heard you like this since.. well, since Ash died." Said May.

"Speaking of that." Misty turns to Brock. "When did Ash die Brock?"

"Misty everyone knows when he died, why are you asking Brock?"

"Because Drew, I want to here my BROTHER tell me!" She turns back to Brock. "Again, Brock, when did Ash die?" Brock gulps and starts to sweat. "Umm, we all know that Misty."

"Oh do we?!" Say's Misty sarcastically. "You sure about that?"

"Yes" Says Brock quietly. "Ok Brock, since you're so sure look at this." She hands Brock the note. He reads over it then gets pale. He slowly folds it back up and looks at Misty. "Misty I'm sorry!" Misty lunges at Brock but is quickly grabbed by Gary and Drew.

"What the hell red!? We all know you have a temper but why are you going after Brock?"

"Tell them!" Yells Misty. "Tell them!" She says again on the brink of tears.

"Guys let her go. She has every right to be mad. And I don't blame her. But please hear me out Misty. And if you still want to hit me afterwards then go ahead. I know you're emotional right now but please. If what I read is real then it's only right for you to know." After a few seconds Misty calms down and the guys let her go. At this point Tracey, Gary, Paul, Dawn, May, and Drew are all confused and worried about what's going on.

"Ok Brock. Explain." Say's Misty with a very angry look on her face

"Ok." Begins Brock. "It's like this. I was on my way to see you and this happened

FLASHBACK

Brock is walking towards the Cerulean City gym. And as he' s almost there he begins to talk aloud to himself. "Misty probably could use some cheering up. She didn't see Rick the previous day and her emotions were kinda wild and bad. She could probably use a hug."Says Brock to himself. He rounds the corner to the gym when he see's a guy in a tree staring through Misty's window with a pair of binoculars. "HEY!" Yells Brock. "What are you doing?" He demands. Shocked, the guy gets startled and falls out of the tree. Brock hurries over to the fallen guy to make sure he's ok. "Hey man I didn't mean to startle you but i'm sure you have no business peeking through her window like that." Brock tries to help the man up but he refuses. "I'm just trying to help man. Either allow me to help you and you tell me what's going on or i'm getting the police." Says Brock hoping that the man choice the first one. He wasn't really one for drama so he was hoping he could avoid it. After a long pause the guy finally answer's.

"Fine, fine. I don't need to go to the police. Especially when they think I'm dead." He says a little quieter.

"Dead?" Ask Brock. "Who are you? why would the police think you're dead?"

"Because." The guy turns around. "I was attacked by a beedrill and fell off of a cliff over two years ago." Brock is frozen. He was trying to process what his eyes were seeing. There was no way that he was actually looking at his old pal Ash. "You died. You died. They filed a police report. You can't be Ash!" Brock says starting to get louder in disbelief. "It is me. I'm alive as you can obviously see." Brock starts shaking his head. "No no no this is a dream. It's got to be a dream." Brock closes his eyes and slaps himself. He then opens his eyes to see Ash still there but now standing. He's about to do it again but Ash catches his hand. Brock just stands there for a second and then wraps Ash up in a hug and starts to lightly cry. "Man we thought you were dead." Ash pats him on the back hard a few times. "I know man, I know. It feels like I have been. I've been in a coma for two years. I just woke out of it not long ago." Brock pulls away. "Man we have to tell everyone that you're alive." He starts to pull Ash but Ash pulls away. "No not yet Brock, there's a reason why I was spying on Misty. It's not just to because I'm shy." He dust himself off then starts to walk away. "Follow me." He says to Brock. Brock walks silently for awhile behind Ash. Still in disbelief that Ash is actually alive. After about 5 minutes they stop at this cafe not far from the Cerulean City Gym (obviously if its only five minutes away. lol.) They get a table towards the back of the cafe. After they start order their food Ash begins to speak.

"Okay. You've been thinking i'm dead for over two years so i'm just going to get straight to it. So after what happened with Butch I awoke in the house of this young lady named Candace. Apparently she had been taking care of me for about a year. After a year of being in one of the hospitals on the Orange Island, they were ready to just pull the plug seeing as how they had no idea who i even was or where I came from. Candace was a nurse there and instead of letting them do that she volunteered to keep me at her house until I awoke. So a year later I did. I tried to come back then but she wouldn't let me. Telling me I needed me to gain my strength first and she was right. So for about 6 or 7 months I exercised and regained my strength. Then when I felt good enough I came back. I thought about visiting my mom but I decided to wait until I checked up on a few things first. So I came here to check on Misty. And when I did I saw her with this guy." Ash's tone starts to drop now. "And I saw them kiss, and that's when I guessed that they were dating or something. But he looked a little suspicious to me. So i've been following them both around for about a month. And i've noticed some strange things. Like when Misty is alone all day she cries and looks miserable. But when she's with him she looks content. Only on the days that she see's him does she look content. And him, he hangs out with some shady characters and he just gives me a weird feeling. So for now i'm hanging back and watching. Making sure she's ok. And I don't want to mess everything up either. I'm not sure how I would. But I feel as if I did then something would change. And if she's happy honestly and he's not a creep then I want her to be happy." He says but not with a straight face. "So Brock don't tell anyone. I have to keep my distance and not be seen. Act like this never happened and never mention this to anyone. Not until we figure out what's going on here at least. Just continue to be a good friend and give her advice. Don't do anything or say anything based upon knowing i'm alive. Like I said. Act like this never happened." Brock reluctantly nods his head.

"Even though I don't agree with this i'll do it. I'm uncomfortable with the fact that I know you're alive and your mom, Pikachu and Misty can't know. You know how upset they're going to be with me if they were to find out that I knew?"

"Yes Brock I know. And I know its a huge favor but please do this for me. I want her to be happy and safe. I just want to make sure everythings ok. I don't want to mess up or influence anything. And I need to be able to keep an eye on this Rick guy ok?" Once again Brock nods his head. "Oh and another thing Brock. That drink that Misty is always drinking. Try to keep that away from her. She drinks that almost everyday. And she does drink it everyday that she's with him. That's kind of weird to me that she always drinks that when she's with him and he's always the one getting it for her. I can't explain but I think it's effecting her in some way."

"Ok" Says Brock. "I can do that. But you owe me"

"Great" Says Ash smiling. "Now, how about you catch me up on everything?" Brock smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

END FLASHBACK

By now everyone's mouth was hanging open. Including Pikachu who came down after hearing Ash's name so many times. He kept yelling "Pika pi!" excitedly over and over again.

"So Ash was watching out for me like always?" Asked Misty. Brock nods his head.

"So if you're upset I understand. But I promised him and i'm glad that I did. Because it turns out that this drink that you were drinking everyday had some kind of drug in it. It suppressed your emotions to the point where you would basically forget them and become nonchalant. That's why on the days that you were with him you wouldn't be too emotional. And on the rare days that you weren't you couldn't do anything but think about Ash and cry. He probably knew you would relate how you kept a mind clear of Ash when he was around to him and he took advantage of that. I think its clear to everyone in this room that you only married him because of that reason." Misty looks around the room and everyone nods their head.

"I wish I would of known this before hand." Says Misty. "He turned out to actually be Butch and he tried to rape me." May and Dawn gasp and looks towards each other and all the guys stand up.

"He tried to what!?" Say's Paul

"Yes, he did. Called me a bitch and told me that the reason he married me was to fuck me basically. And then he slapped me and started ripping my clothes and that's when Ash burst into the room. He knocked Butch on his back and protected me. Butch just laughed and left because Ash was back and I …" Misty gets quiet as she realizes what Butch said yesterday. She was stuck with Butch. He was officially her husband and she had no evidence against him. And that meant.. That she couldn't be with Ash, if he even felt the same.

"Misty?" Asked Brock. "Misty are you okay?" Misty, who was standing this whole time stumbles back into her seat and starts to cry. "Ash is back. The man of my dreams is back into my life and I can't be with him because i'm with that monster!" She says through tears. May walks up to Misty and sits beside her and holds her.

"I know Misty. I know. Don't worry. It'll be okay. We'll figure this out. There's got to be a way to get you away from him. And we'll all help. Right guys!?" She says looking around at everyone. Everyone nods.

"Don't worry Misty. This guy is a creep. All we have to do is catch him doing something he has no business doing and frame him. After all i'm sure he doesn't even think you're smart enough to come up with something. He thinks he has you where he wants you but he doesn't. We'll punish this creep and get you with Ashy boy." Says Gary with a grin.

"Well do you have something in mind?" Questions Dawn.

"Actually… I do.." He says with another trademark cocky grin. He then starts to explain the plan to everyone and by the end of it. Misty is smiling again with new found hope. With all her friends pitching in. There's no way Rick stood a chance. Now all that's left is to put it into effect….

A/N: Hey guys. I decided to make this chapter a little shorter than the other two. My next one should be my last chapter for this story. I thought that putting this part along with what the next chapter has to bring would be too much so I have it split up. Hope you're enjoying the story and looking forward to the next chapter. And as always. Any reviews and comments are always welcome! Looking to become better at this and feedback is definitely gonna help me get there!


End file.
